In My Arms
by crazyiscool
Summary: This is a differentiation on Chapter 71, as requested. It will be more than one chapter as I am WAY too lazy to write it all in one chapter. Last Chapter is out!
1. Have you ever kissed?

**Disclaimers:**** I do not own Skip Beat! (Sadly :() But this story, though a variation on a chapter, is pretty much going to be made from my ideas, except the start which you should recognize... hopefully?**

**Lila Nightgale: Thanks for giving me this idea... It's great! And fun :P Hope it lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

**In my arms,**

**Who fits perfectly,**

**Is a slim body… **

**With soft hair,**

**And an, alluring, sweet scent.**

**In the past, **

**The experiences these hands had with numerous lovers… **

**Allowed me to know what females are like…**

**But… **

**Those emotions,**

**Touch and,**

**Scent,**

**Did not excite my heart to the point where I'm beside myself. **

**And not like now, **

**Makes me feel,**

**A woman could be,**

**This lovely.**

Kyouko gasped as Ren's arms tightened around her waist, the shock from her fall fading as all her senses focused on the tingling skin which touched Ren, a feeling like electricity stoking her blood and causing her mind to blank even more than when she had been falling. Was she truly dead? In the arms of this undeniably beautiful, strong and caring man? **_No, she couldn't think like this. It was against the rules, her rules._** But why was her sempai holding her like this? Like he cared? Kyouko's body stiffened up and her heart started to beat erratically, not slowing no matter how many times she told it to. **_No, he's still Katsuki, he does care. About Mizuki. Who I'm acting, this isn't about me or Tsuruga-san, its Katsuki, not Tsuruga-san. Mizuki, not me._** Kyouko thought hurriedly, her mind a jumble, filled with regret, disappointment, self-hatred and just a little bit of fear, Ren's eyes burning as she looked up into his face, he still hadn't let go and seemed unwilling to do so.

Kyouko panicked, this was not how it was meant to go, and anyway, even Mizuki would think like this, she had to get out. Out from his arms, out from his eyes, most definitely his eyes, those scorching orbs that seemed to hunger and feast at the same time, the eyes of a predator. And she was the prey.

"Sensei?" Kyouko muttered, glad that she was able to stutter out the word that Mizuki would say and not Sempai, or worse… Ren. **_Shit, shit. What do I do? I can't control my heart, I'm sure he can hear it. _**"T-th-that… are you not feeling well again?"

**

* * *

**

His heart was beating wickedly as he clung onto the thin, delicate frame of the girl he loved, wishing thoughts that he knew he shouldn't be having, and yet he couldn't help it. She entranced him, her soft midnight-black hair swaying caressingly across his hand as he cradled her head, her thin waist fitting so snugly and securely in his arm, finally he felt that he could properly protect her. He would protect her both mentally and physically, no other man would touch her again. These thoughts whizzed through his mind, possessiveness topping all his raw emotions, until sense ran through it all, cutting it up and returning him to reality with one stuttered word "Sensei" There was obvious fear and confusion in Kyouko's voice, Ren cursed himself for it, and she was still obviously trying to act as Mizuki at the word, 'sensei' not 'sempai' as she usually called him. **_What…_**

"T-th-that… are you not feeling well again?" Ren heard it as if through a tunnel, his thoughts taking him somewhere else. **_Am I doing…!? _**Ren's thoughts tracked quickly to the reason why he was getting NGed and let go of her head and waist gently, willing his emotions not to show on his face. He saw Kyouko breathe a sigh of relief, for some unknown reason it annoyed him and he slowly stroked the side of her face, noticing her eyes widening in shock and grin beginning to brim on his lips.

**

* * *

**

Kyouko looked at Ren slowly as he caressed her cheek, his face showing a small grin and a devilish look, Kyouko was both scared and shocked now, Ren's reaction had been unpredictable, and yet she found it thrilling, she loved to be in Ren's arms and have him stroke her cheek, his hands moving to rub a thumb softly across her lips like he was doing now. But Kyouko hid these feelings, they were wrong. Ren was her sempai and he was only acting. **_Only acting. _**Kyouko looked up in shock, surely Katsuki wouldn't do this? Surely. As she looked up all wide eyed she noticed the sultry look on Ren's face, no not Ren's face, it was a different person. It _had _to be a different person, Ren didn't look like that, and he looked like a gentleman, not a… well… an Emperor of the Night.

"Do you…"

"Eh?" Kyouko cut him off, for some strange reason not wanting to hear the rest. Ren only grinned more.

"Have any… experience, …in kissing…?" Ren's question caused Kyouko some major heart disturbance and her discomfort showed on her face, of course she didn't have any experience in kissing, but all of a sudden she did want to know how to kiss… him.

"Uh… n-n-n… n-no…w-why…?" Kyouko managed, somehow, to stutter out, a bit distracted by the hand that was still focused on her face. Ren deepened the Emperor of the Night look and smirked, perfect. To say the least the look scared Kyouko, actually it terrified her but Kyouko wouldn't admit it, after all this was her perfect sempai she was thinking about, she had no reason to be terrified of his face.

"Do you want me to… teach you?" Ren's voice was suddenly sultry, entrancing in Kyouko though her face only felt the shock and impact of his words… Ren wanted to kiss her. Kyouko's heart started to beat unevenly, speeding up almost as if it wanted to erupt from her chest and kiss Ren on the cheek before landing back into Kyouko's body blushing profusely. Kyouko tried, pointlessly, to calm it.

"Sensei?" Kyouko questioned, her mouth dry. She registered the shock on Ren's face at the word and then muttered a small word, almost too quiet for even her to hear, but somehow Ren also heard it. "Yes…" It was a nervous answer, one mixed with confusion and questions that soon stopped as Ren brought his lips down onto Kyouko's roughly, forcing her lips open and running his tongue along the smooth, plump bottom lip that quivered so, dipping lightly into her mouth making the kiss suddenly so much more sweet and gentle.

"Not sensei, I'm Ren and you're Kyouko. We can stop the act now." Ren muttered as he lifted his lips from Kyouko's only to see her blushing red face and her shaking frame. Suddenly Ren was nervous.

* * *

**Thank you! *bows* **

**Don't know when next chapter will be in... I like working on Salome and this one is fun too, but I can REALLY play around with the characters that I make in Salome *menacing smile* Planning Sho torture... :D**

**So please don't :**

**1. be angry about this chapter/ story, I tried my best... and sorry if it's not to your liking :S**

**2. Kill me if I don't add the next chapter soon...**


	2. Don't Leave me

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Thanks for all of the reviews they do help :)

And on with the show!

* * *

Kyouko looked up confused, her eyes had been closed previously, awaiting Ren to bestow another one of those hot kisses upon her lips but no kiss came, and instead Ren was hovered above her... shaking? Ren was shaking? Why?

"Sempai-" Kyouko was cut off short as Ren grinned and shook his head, his index finger touching her lips softly to stop her.

"Ren. Call me Ren, _Kyouko." _Ren's usage of her name thrilled her more than it was meant to, it was only a name after all. But why did it sound like a prayer coming from his lips, his eyes smoldering as he watched her reaction with interest, knowing full well the havoc he was wreaking in her mind. Little warning lights and soft pinks were going off in her head, saying that he was dangerous, that she loved him and that he was so god damn sexy. Ren's face leaped into a smirk as he saw these emotions cross Kyouko's face, he'd winced slightly when fear had flitted across her eyes but had relaxed at the look of love and had felt extremely happy at the look of desire that she now focused on his face with. But Kyouko's face was overcome with confusion and most dominantly, fear. She was scared. Of him? Or what he/she might do?

Kyouko froze after the joy of his usage of her name flowed through her. It was wrong. So wrong. He was an adult, she was a child compared to him and he couldn't be interested in her... was he drunk? Delirious? Worry flitted through Kyouko and then she understood the implications of her look, his words and position... No, she wasn't ready for that. And anyway that meant a serious relationship for her, she wasn't going to play around with her sempai, not in this lifetime. She lifted her hand up to Ren's forehead gently, brushing away the bangs that hovered over his eyes and covered his forehead. His usually neat hair was a mess, but strangely Kyouko liked it that way. "No temperature... are you ok, sempai?" Kyouko ignored what Ren had requested earlier, she wasn't one to be informal and she wasn't about to start now.

Ren sighed disgruntled, **_so she ignored me, eh? Interesting. _**"Kyouko, darling, I assure you. I am in perfect health and mind. I know exactly what I am doing, unlike, it seems, a certain someone." Ren stared a smoldering gaze down at her small, perfect body that was timidly lying underneath him and kissed it on the lips gently, ever so gently. Her lips quivered in fear, or maybe anticipation? Ren didn't know, he didn't care. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms and he wasn't about to let her go. Not without a fight anyway. No way would he _ever_ let Sho get near her again. "Please. I'm begging you, call me Ren." he whispered, his lips gently brushing against her plump, soft ones as he spoke.

"R-Ren..." Kyouko stuttered uncertainly, as Ren moved his head to gently press kisses along her jaw line, his hot breath breathing against her neck, tickling it so that Kyouko giggled without meaning to. Ren grinned, satisfied to have gotten a reaction out of her... it made him want to do other things though. Another night maybe? Not now... No, not with her shaking frame. This little rabbit was scared, and anyway, he planned to savor her, keep her by his side at all costs. This one wouldn't get away. _He_ would not lose his first love.

Kyouko whimpered, scared now that Ren was kissing her neck, sucking at it. Surely leaving marks. Unknown to Kyouko, this was the complete idea of the action, to leave marks to be a clear token to any guy that she was taken by someone who wouldn't let go of her. Kyouko squirmed and pushed at Ren's chest, unwilling to have the long-legged, handsome guy above her, reeking havoc to her nervous system. Ren pulled back, first kneeling and then he stood up, only to grab her hand and pull her up into a hug against his broad chest.

"Kyouko, I'm sorry. I don't know what over came me. Seriously I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that... but please understand... I do care about you." Ren muttered looking over Kyouko's head, unwilling to look into her face, afraid that his animal urges would take over completely... that whole action had been part him, part his unconscious. Not that he really regretted it, he'd wanted to kiss her for months now. And she had granted him permission, right? Kyouko stiffened and looked up at the now distracted man.

"It's ok... I did say yes. And I honestly don't know if I care about you that way... Sempai." Ren winced at the usage of the honorific and pulled away from Kyouko still refusing to look at her. "Are you that ashamed of what you've done? Do you regret it that much!?" Kyouko looked at Ren scathingly. "That's worse than being rejected. Look at me Ren." Kyouko commanded, reaching up to pull Ren's face towards her direction, he refused and just grabbed her hands to stop her from attempting anymore. He was stronger. Kyouko glared at the childish man in front of her, a blush ascending her cheeks but still she didn't stop. "I said, LOOK AT ME!" Kyouko screamed at the man, tears of anger rolling down her face, she snorted derisively and then lifted herself onto her tiptoes and turned Ren's face towards her, using the momentary surprise her scream had caused, and kissed him.

Ren didn't know what to do, first he had been called sempai, then screamed at and then kissed? Did she have a split personality issue? Not that that mattered anymore, not whilst he was kissing her back, tongue angrily intruding his mouth and causing his eyes to open suddenly in surprise. Now he hadn't expected that. Ren kissed back, his arms twisting themselves protectively around Kyouko's small, thin frame, only to find Kyouko's hands lift themselves from his face and pulled his head down as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Pulling him closer to her. For a moment Ren's mind thought it has in heaven until he felt the sharp nip of Kyouko's teeth against his lip, breaking the fragile skin there and leaving the taste of blood in his mouth as she stopped the kiss.

"Don't you dare ignore me again, Ren." Kyouko whispered as she leant to gently kiss the blood away, almost as if apologizing for her action. But Ren saw the underlying threat, the possessive nature. Just what had Sho caused by leaving her like that? Fear filled Kyouko's eyes at the thought of being left by the man that now meant her life. She had lied when saying that she didn't know how she felt about him, she had known all too well the moment that she had given him permission to kiss her what she felt for him... but she felt that if she spoke those three, too common words she would find herself alone. Once again abandoned.

* * *

**Sorry if it's slightly depressing at the end? Not in a good mood and no Ren is not a masochist and Kyouko is not a sadist... I think?**

**Hope you like it... and it will become an M rating later on... but not yet I think. They have too many problems for that at the moment.**


	3. Never Leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! But the OC's are mine!!!**

Right, this is the last chapter of this.... plainly and simply because

1) I am running out of ideas for this,

2) I want to focus on Salome...

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites :) Yay love you all. If it wasn't for you I may have given up on this story :S

* * *

Ren did a double take; whilst it was obvious Kyouko liked him why did he see a deep look of hurt in her eyes? To Ren it was obvious he was hers, whether it was good for him or not, hell he hadn't even minded when she had bitten him; it meant that she cared enough to be afraid that he would leave her. Not that he would of course, now that he had her in his arms he'd never let go; even if she begged. He couldn't let her slip out of his arms now.

Ren looked down at the small arm leaning against his chest, wondering whether to pinch himself out of this dream… no, he wouldn't do that, this time… she was really here, he could feel the warmth of her body and he could hear the hurried breathing she emitted out of nervousness? Excitement? Questions stormed through Ren's mind, thinking through several scenarios, plenty had the beautiful young girl pushing him away, rejecting him and refusing to ever talk to him again… just what had he done? This girl was four years younger than him, not only that but she was still in high school, it was wrong; yet somehow Ren managed to push the whole idea out of his head, it didn't matter. She was his.

Kyouko looked up at the man that was positively beaming down at her, his height seemed to make him unreachable, a distance away from her; it made her feel small and insignificant, yet safe with his large arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Kyouko smiled warmly back at the giant, her heart feeling warm and full for the first time since she had left Sho. The cracks had been repaired, and she hoped they never needed to be broken again, she wasn't fully recovered though, she had an undying hatred towards Sho, and when ever she thought of him her heart would hurt… **_but time heals everything, doesn't it?_** Kyouko thought guiltily looking up at the man she loved, hoping he wouldn't have noticed the hurt looked that had flashed across her face for a brief moment. He had.

Ren frowned and unwound an arm from around Kyouko's waist, his fingers reaching up to caress her cheek with a natural ease, somehow it just felt right, his face etched with worry at her previous expression.

"Kyouko, what's wrong?" Ren asked his voice cracking and almost a whisper. It was tender enough that it made the guilt bloom in Kyouko's chest again.

"Nothing… I was just thinking…" Kyouko trailed off holding Ren's hand against her cheek, it was warming it nicely and she felt secure with it there. Ren frowned down at her again, latching onto what her thought tracks must have been.

"About Sho?" Ren demanded, his suspicions confirmed when Kyouko looked away ashamed. "Look, he won't hurt you anymore; no one will. I won't let anyone hurt you Kyouko. Please, just forget about him, he's hurt too much already."

"Ren, he was my childhood friend, the person I loved… it's not that easy to just forget about him. Especially when he's all over the streets on posters, cut outs, in the newspapers, on the TV… I can't escape him. It's not fair! I don't love him anymore, I love you! And yet I can't forget about that bastard! He ruined my life and he still occupies my mind!" Kyouko cried clinging onto Ren's shirt, her face contorted with pain as she remembered the pain and fury she went through when she had left Sho. Ren was speechless; it was hard to believe that Sho had caused her that much pain, it didn't just merely anger him, no, it infuriated him to the depths of his soul, turmoil of hatred and revenge churning as he silently vowed to punish Sho for ever causing this precious girl so much pain. If it wasn't for Sho, Ren was certain, Kyouko would have remained the sweet innocent girl she had been when he had first met her so many years ago. Sho had stripped that from her, it wouldn't come back; maybe she'd learn to trust people, be happy… but she'd never be that innocent and endlessly trusting that she used to be. No, that part of her was gone.

Ren gritted his teeth and stroked Kyouko's hair soothingly, he would make things alright, he would protect her and keep her safe; safe from the world if needs be. Kyouko looked up at Ren, a mask of horror and hatred was written over his face, she shivered lightly.

"I promise, he'll never hurt you again. He'll be lucky if he ever sees you again, if I can help it." Ren promised holding Kyouko tightly against his chest, he kissed her forehead. "Just don't leave me. Please?"

"I could never leave you." Kyouko finished simply, standing on tip toes to kiss Ren lightly on the lips.

**Ten Years Later**

Kyouko lay in bed, her chin rested on her hand and her eyes focused on her husband's sleeping face, he looked so calm and serene in his sleep, a small smile brimmed his lips and his long eye-lashes fluttered dizzily. Kyouko looked at the door and saw a 6 year old, blonde-haired boy tugging along a crying 3 year old girl, her black hair in a mess, one hand rubbing across her eyes and one clutching onto a small teddy rabbit. Kyouko grinned, got out of bed and picked up the small girl, knowing that her brother would follow. Kyouko put the small girl in Ren's sleeping arms and grinned, he looked like a gentle giant compared to his small daughter, but somehow the image just worked.

"Now, what's wrong Tamo?" Kyouko asked the boy as she climbed into bed and let her son crawl in between her and Ren.

"Selena had a bad dream, so I brought her here. Why were you staring at daddy?"

"I was just thinking. Thinking of how I could never leave him." Kyouko grinned at her son's confused and worried face and hugged him quickly. "Now go to sleep."

* * *

Ok, soppy ending... sorry! I just wanted to do a happy ending and their kids... you know couldn't resist!

I hope you read Salome, but that is an M so I don't mind if you don't :) Nah I'm joking, it's just that I'm concentrating on that one and I've still not been given many ideas for chap 12, so I think it may end up a bit clichéd? :(

Right over and out. If you want me to continue, though I don't know how I mean it's pretty conclusive, then please send in on reviews with ideas on what to continue about? Lol


End file.
